


What's Wrong With Him

by RavenBird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus (Shadowhunters), Complete, Confused Alec Lightwood, Dark Magic, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Powerful Magnus Bane, Protective Alec, Sick Magnus Bane, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: Everything was fine at the InstituteUntil Magnus collapsed in agony and Catarina whisked him away without telling Alec anything.Now he's banned from the loft with not a clue whats happening to his boyfriend and a whole lot of worries.What happened to Magnus and why is it such a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter in Alec’s POV

It had been fine, Alec had asked Magnus and Catarina's assistance with a large nest of advanced Ravenor Demons. There were simply too many for the Shadowhunters to take alone so he'd asked for the Warlocks help. They were planing the raid when Magnus suddenly keeled over.

Alec tried to rush to his lover but Cat got there first, crouched in front of the prone warlock. Even from a distance Alec could see the pain etched in Magnus's face, even more worrying was the heat rolling off the others body and the flames of red magic bursting from his hands. What the hell was going on!?! He tried again to get close but Cat's magic pushed him away, she was muttering soothingly to Magnus. Alec saw she'd conjured a bowl of water and a rag. She'd also gotten rid of all of Magnus's jewellery, for, reasons. Looking up Alec could see several shadowhunters all standing around staring at his lover. Alec didn't like that, not one bit.

"Ok, everyone back to work except Izzy, Jace and Clary. We'll continue the meeting at a later date until then, OUT!" Alec's voice broke no room for argument and while hunters grumbled a bit, they all moved out.

Instantly Alec's focus was back on Magnus who had curled into a ball and was quietly whimpering. The sounds broke Alec, he could tell Magnus wanted to be louder, wanted to scream but was keeping it in. For a third time Alec reached for his boyfriend and once again Catarina kept him back.

"I'm keeping you back for a reason Alec" she snapped, conjuring a syringe filled with a dark blue liquid. The sight made Alec cringe away for a second. He hated needles.

"What's going on, Cat talk to me?" panic edging it's way into Alec voice, Magnus's body was starting to spasm and tears were running from his beautiful cat eyes.

“It’s not my place to say” she said curtly before plunging the needle straight into Magnus jugular and pressing the plunger down way to quick for Alec’s comfort.

The effect was immediate, Magnus’s body went limp and he passed out. Alec was relieved to see the peaceful face on his lover rather than the pained expression from seconds ago. But Cats short answer bothered him. Why couldn’t he know, why were Warlocks always so cryptic? Catarina opened a portal and started to levitate Magnus as if to carry him through.

Now hold on a second.

“Wait Cat, where are you taking him? Tell me what’s wrong with my boyfriend?” She just rolled her eyes at him, what was her problem?

“I’m taking him to the loft which you are now banned from. Magnus is going to be out for the rest of the week, maybe more and so will I. So don’t call us if you get into trouble”

WHAT! The rest of week...banned from the loft!!!!

“You can’t do that! Please Cat I just wanna help him”

“I’m sorry but no” and with that she was through the portal, Magnus floating by her side. Alec tried to follow, of course he did, and of course the portal snapped shut before he could get close. He called Cat, three times in a row but she never picked up. Probably turned her phone off. 

Alec felt like he was drowning. What just happened. Everything had been fine and then....his boyfriend was sick, badly, and he didn’t even know what was wrong. He wasn’t even allowed to help. “It’s not my place to say” Cats words echoed in his head. What did she mean, Magnus had told him a lot of things he didn’t usually tell anyone. So why shouldn’t he be trusted with this? Did Cat think Alec would love Magnus less after he found out what it was. Impossible. And she knows that. She probably wanted to let Magnus tell him, yeah that made sense, but it didn’t explain why he couldn’t help. Oh Angel, Magnus had looked so in pain. Was he gonna be like that all week. Was it going to get worse? 

“ALEC” 

Alec jumped at his sisters voice pulling him from his spiralling mind. 

“What sorry, I, by the angel what just happened?” he looked to his family but none of them helped. They were all as shocked as he was. 

“You should go to him, we’ll hold down the fort here”

“She said I was banned from the loft” 

“Are you really gonna let that stop you?” Izzy lightly teased. She wasn’t stupid, her lovestruck brother wouldn’t be able to work until he knew that Magnus was going to be ok. 

Alec smiled at his little sister, at all of them. 

“Thanks guys” he was gone in a flash. So fast Clary had to laugh. 

“Run Forest Run!” She giggled, Izzy and Jace just looked at her oddly. 

*****

Alec was sure he’d broken his own record getting over to loft with just his speed rune. He hesitated outside the doors, the wards felt wrong. Normally they brushed over him softly, welcoming him home. Now they felt like iron bars locking him out. They must of been Catarinas wards. Keeping everyone out including Alec himself. 

He knocked on the door, no answer. He tried again and again until he was almost punching the doors. The wards groaned under the impact like they were asking him to just give up already. Never.

“Cat! Cat I know your in there! Please just talk to me” it was quiet on the other side of the door. Too quiet. A silencing spell. 

“Cat PLEASE! I’m worried about him! You don’t have to tell me everything, just something.” Still nothing 

“I’m scared Cat” 

Finally the door opened, just a crack, enough for Alec to see Cat’s sad face. It felt like a blessing. 

“I told you not to come”

“I had to” 

“I know...I’m sorry Alec but it’s really not place to tell you what’s going on. And I’m sorry for rushing off but that tranquilliser only lasts for 30 minutes and I needed to get him someplace safe.” 

“Is he going to be ok?” Cat looked shocked that he wasn’t asking other questions. Like any others mattered right now. 

“Yes, it’s not a pleasent experience but he’ll be alright. You can come back when he’s in recovery” she offered which Alec was grateful for. 

“Thank you, can you text me. Everyday. Just so I know he’s, alive” Alec hates how small his voice sounds but he needs this. Needs some form of contact while he can’t see his love. 

“I will”

“And Alec try not to worry. This isn’t the first time Magnus has gone through this and it won’t be the last. But I’ve always gotten him to the other side.” 

“I’ll try” Alec knew he’d worry. No way around it but it was good to know Magnus had Cat looking after him. 

He headed back to the Institute. He needed to go punch something. Maybe a punching bag...maybe Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catarina’s and Magnus’s POV  
> We’re starting to understand what’s wrong with Magnus but not entirely.
> 
> (Long Chapter)

Catarina sighed as she closed the door. She felt bad for Alec, she knew her rushing off had only added to the boys panic but she’d been panicked too. They’d completely forgotten Magnus would go through this again this year and they hadn’t prepared at all. And the Institute was the worst place for it to happen. She needed to get Magnus away so she could keep him safe. That was her top priority not calming down Alec.

She bypassed Magnus’s apothecary, where several potions were brewing, and headed to his bedroom. Magnus was, thankfully, still passed out in the bed. His room was completely stripped out, no furniture except the bed, no pictures on the wall. His en-suite bathroom and wardrobe doors had been sealed shut and his windows re-enforced so they wouldn’t shatter under magical impact.

On top of that, Cat had placed stronger wards on his bedroom to keep people out (and Magnus’s magic in) as well as an intense silencing spell so her friend could scream all he needed. On the bed, Cat had changed his sheets to a dull white spread and gotten Magnus out of his clothes and into a loose fitting pair of boxers. His ankles were chained to the bottom of the bed while his wrists were cuffed to headboard above him to keep him from moving. 

Catarina chuckled quietly to herself if Magnus were awake and in his right mind, he’d probably make some kind of kinky joke. She sat carefully on the bed watching her friend, he seemed peaceful. He’d wake soon and Cat guessed she’d only have a few minutes before the pain set in and she’d have to leave him. Then it be hours before she could check in on him again. 

Here’s the problem. Magnus is too powerful for his own good and he keeps getting stronger. Every year his power grows and grows until it has to be released. Violently. It happened every five decades or so. Magnus’s magic would become wild and uncontrollable and attack Magnus and anyone near him. Cat remembered the first time it happened. It was an awful sight, Magnus collapsed screaming, clawing at his skin with a fever burning hotter than any fire, his magic lashing out. She and Ragnor had been so scared for their friend, sure he would die. 

Eventually, the pain caused him to pass out, only for him to wake up an hour later and go through it all over again. It lasted all week with Ragnor and Cat having to hide Magnus away in some little barn to stop him from hurting himself or others. To say it had been a tiring week would be an understatement, Magnus couldn’t keep anything down and he’d sustained multiple burns from where his own magic had burned him.

Over time they’d developed a better way to deal with Magnus’s outbreaks. They’d ward and protect one specific room that Magnus would be kept in for the week. Magnus himself would be restrained to keep from him hurting himself. He’d be left in that room, it was too dangerous for Cat and Ragnor to stay with him, for around two hours until the pain would knock Magnus unconscious. He’d sleep for an hour and when he woke up there was a half hour period where the pain wasn’t so bad. Cat had developed multiple potions that soothed Magnus so it was in this half hour they’d be given to him as well as water and they’d help him to the bathroom. Then they’d start over again, for five days. The last two days Magnus would mainly spend eating, sleeping, and resting. It wasn’t the perfect situation but the last couple of rounds hadn’t been so bad. Something told Cat this week was going to be hell. 

If the world was fair, Cat would keep Magnus tranquilized for the whole of this “phase” but the world wasn’t fair. The tranquilizers only prolonged Magnus’s suffering so they had to be used sparingly. Only if Magnus managed to stay awake longer than two hours. Cat noticed Magnus waking up and sat up straighter. 

“Hey there sleeping beauty,” she said quietly as Magnus blinked himself awake. He groaned as he tried to stretch. The cuffs didn’t give him much room.

“I feel awful” he moaned.

“I’m not surprised. It’s that time again” she said to a slightly out of it Magnus Bane.

“You don’t say” he grumbled. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

“Alexander…the others…they saw…did you tell…” Catarina placed a finger on his lips, quieting her friend. 

“Yes they saw, Alec is beyond worried but I didn’t tell them anything. They know your safe with me.”

“The loft?”

“The loft is all ours, I’ve banned all of them until your passed this. No one is going to see you unless you want them too” Catarina was considering letting Alec visit each day. It would put the boy at ease and it probably be good for Magnus but she doubted her stubborn friend wanted to be seen so vulnerable. 

“That’s good…thank you Cat, for being here” Magnus whispered quietly. Catarina smiled.

“My friend, you never have to thank me. I’m always going to be here” she kissed his cheek and stood up. His fever had picked up again and she could see magic sparking around his hands. Magnus smirked coyly. Always so strong.

“I’ll see you on the flip side” 

“See you soon” 

Cat hated leaving the most. She felt useless closing door on her best friend’s screams knowing there was nothing she could do but wait it out. She thought about texting Alec but decided against it. She’d text him when Magnus fell asleep, no doubt texting Alec his lover was asleep would calm him more than texting him his lover was in debilitating agony. 

*****

Pain

Heat

Agony

Fire 

Help Me!!!

Every time Magnus forgot how bad this was. Wave after wave of magic rolling off him in painful lurches. His magic, usually his most trusted ally, coursing through him like wildfire, burning his bones and turning his organs to ash. He was so hot, it was unbearable. His sweat and tears boiling on his skin, he’s sure his body is steaming. He screams as another wave rips through him, making his body pull taut. The cuffs biting harshly into his skin. 

Distantly he’s aware of wards around him groaning, trying to contain him, the walls cracking, a light bulb shattering but their all distant noises. Even his own screams are distant compared to the roaring inferno trapped inside him. Another pulse of magic is released and this time it bounces back and hits Magnus instead. He hears the sizzling of his own skin before he feels the pain. The burn is seething at him, like an aggressive beast as it scores his body. 

Magnus doesn’t know how long it goes on for. He loses all sense of time when he goes through this. He loses a sense of who he is. All he knows is pain and heat. He thrashes for Lilith knows how long, cursing the name of every person he’s ever known. Even Cat. For putting him here, for restaining him, for leaving him. In his rational mind, he knows it not Cat’s fault. He knows that the situation he’s in now, handcuffed to his bed in his warded apartment is the best situation he could be in. The safest for him and everyone else. But Magnus isn’t rational right now, so he curses Cat and Ragnor and Alec and anyone else he can think of. He screams and tries to break his chains. But nothing gives him relief.

It didn’t matter what he did, there was no comfortable position, no way to control the waves of magic pouring out him, no way to cool himself down. He was helpless and honestly, that was the worst part of this ordeal. The powerlessness ate at Magnus as much as his hunger.

Seconds, minutes, hours, Magnus couldn’t tell how long he laid there in agony. His throat was raw and burning as much as his skin, the taste of blood on his lips where’d bitten through his lip. Or maybe it was his throat that was bleeding. Magnus couldn’t tell, he didn’t care; he just wanted it to stop.

Stop

Pain

Heat

STOP

PLEASE

FIRE 

AGONY

I CAN’T TAKE IT 

Black

 

“Welcome back” Magnus groans as he wakes up, his vision is blurred from tears so he can only make out the shape of Catarina staring at him.

“Everything hurts” his voice is barely a hoarse whisper; words slurred like he’s not fully awake, which he isn’t. Cat hums or maybe she says something, Magnus doesn’t know because it feels like he’s wearing earmuffs.

She gently releases him from the cuffs, massaging his sore skin and it feels heavenly. She sits him up next and raises a glass containing clear liquid that smells like bad lemons. Messily Magnus drinks it, it soothes his throat. When he’s finished she raises another glass to his lips, its clear again and smells sterile. He doesn’t want to drink it but Cat coaxes him into it.

“Come on Magnus, it’ll help you think” she says as he drinks the potion. Slowly the clouds of sleep, pain and fever fade away, giving Magnus his mind back. For a little while anyway. Once he’s finished Cat sits back and gives him a minute.

“How are you feeling?” she askes quietly. 

“Better now I’ve had that but still pretty awful. It’s worse this time” he says quietly, it’s like horses have trampled him.

“I can tell” Cat says surveying his body sadly. She eyes the angry red rings around his wrists and ankles that aren’t normally there; there’s no blood but Magnus bets there will be after a few more rounds. 

She grabs the cuffs and, using her magic, enlarges them just a bit and adds a thin layer of cushioning to the inside. Magnus smiles, she’s always looking out for me, he thinks.

She reaches for another potion, this one mint green. It’s a nutritional potion seeing as he can’t eat during this period. The first potion she’s given him had been an intense cough medicine and the second cleared his mind so he could be present for his half hour of peace. Magnus drank the third potion in one long gulp, it wasn’t the best tasting so he preferred to get it over with. Cat took the glass when he finished.

“Would you like some water or do you need the bathroom?” Magnus smirked best he could.

“Water please mum” he said in a childlike voice that had Cat rolling her eyes before handing him a glass of plain water while she tended to the burns crisscrossing his body. The paste was white and sticky but it worked wonders. Magnus could already feel his skin knitting itself back together.

“So, what happened after I collapsed? You got me here, what else?” he asked curiously.

“I tranquilized you after you collapsed and brought you here, didn’t stop tell the others anything. Alec was beside himself. He came to loft not long after we arrived, I’ve agreed to keep him updated on how your doing and that he can visit during your recovery but you don’t have to see him. I can keep him out, no matter how stubborn he is”

Magnus chuckled lightly, of that he had no doubt. Catarina and Ragnor had always been protective of him, especially when he went through this. 

“No, it’s alright it’ll be good to see him” Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept without Alexander next to him. He was going to get withdrawals.

“Your going to have to tell him you know” Cat said gently and Magnus nodded. He already knew that, he hadn’t deliberately withheld the fact, it just hadn’t come up. 

“I know and I will, he deserves to know” he couldn’t imagine how Alexander must be feeling. How worried and scared his lover must be for him, the least he could do is tell him what’s going on. Once it was over.

“Their all really worried about you, I’ve had several calls and texts from Isabelle, a couple from Jace and Clary and Luke and Simon both tired to visit. They really care about you” Magnus smiled, it was nice to know his friends were there.

“I know” 

Cat sat up and handed him his final potion, it was like mundane medicine to settle upset stomachs but for magic. It was bright blue and Magnus favourite, it tasted like sugar. They talked for a bit longer; it was their pattern for Cat to distract him while they waited for the fever to pick up again. At some point Cat’s phone went off and she sighed fondly and showed him the phone.

“Look who it is” 

To Catarina  
From Alec  
How is he Cat? Is he awake? Are you sure I can’t see him, just for a bit?”

“And to think, it’s only the first day.“ She laughed. Magnus couldn’t stop smiling Alexander was truly the sweetest. He loved him so much.

“So what do you think, about him visiting? I think it be good for both of you” Magnus’s smile faltered, it would be nice and he knew Alec was worried but…he couldn’t let anyone see him like this. He was still embarrassed to be around Cat when he was this useless. He wasn’t sure if he could handle Alec being here too, and angel knows it only worry Alec more.

“No, thank you” Cat smiled understandingly, she’d expected this he guessed.

“How about a phone call, once a day?” she offered. Magnus thought about it, it was better than nothing.

“Yes please”

“Ok, next time round, I think our times up” she was right of course. Cat always was. He could feel his temperature rising fast. He finished his drink and laid back down and Cat secured his cuffs.

“See you later alligator” he joked.

“In a while crocodile” and she left. 

Magnus hated when she left the most. Laying in his bed waiting for the pain to start again. He didn’t have to wait long.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly over. He would be able to see Magnus again soon. It was Thursday, Cat had told him that tomorrow would be Magnus’s last day and that he’d be in recovery over the weekend. They’d arranged for Alec to come over to the loft Friday evening. The week had been torture to say the least, even with Magnus’s phone calls, all he’d done was worry. He’d tried to visit Magnus twice and been unceremoniously portalled back to the Institute twice by Cat. At least she had the decency to drop him outside the Institute where Alec’s subordinates couldn’t see him.

Cat had explained why he couldn’t visit and Angel knows it’s such a typical reason of Magnus’s. He couldn’t see him because the Warlock hates being seen as weak which Alec could understand but he just wished that Magnus could understand something too. It didn’t matter what he looked like, was going through or anything else, Alec always thought of Magnus as the strongest person he knew. He’d have to remind his idiot of a other half of that once he saw him again, after he checked he was alright of course. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone rang, Magnus’s name appearing on the screen. It was time for their daily call, Alec favourite part of the day for this week. He picked up quickly.

“Magnus, is that you? How are you feeling” Alec fires off in a hurry, he hears Magnus laugh lightly on the other side.

“Afraid not darling, this is Magnus’s ghost” said the hoarse voice that used to sound like Magnus. Alec groans loudly with frustration.

“Don’t joke like that Magnus, I’m worried enough already. Is it getting worse?” Alec asks chewing on his lip, god what if it lasts longer and he doesn’t get see Magnus tomorrow. Alec doesn’t think he could handle it. 

“I’m sorry my love, and yes it is but don’t worry, the last few days are always the toughest. I’ll be fine” Alec does his best to ignore the way his heart squeezes, tries to believe Magnus but he can hear how tired the Warlock sounds. How his words are slightly slurred and drawn out, Alec doesn’t need to be there to know that other man looks exhausted. 

“I’m going to worry all the same, you know that” he’d already driven Izzy and Jace mad with his constant chatter about Magnus. Izzy all but ordering him to stay in his office and do paperwork. Anything more, he was too stressed to handle, Alec secretly agreed.

“I know you will and I love you for it, doesn’t mean I like it though....I’m looking forward to seeing you.” Alec smiles, he is too but he doesn’t miss how Magnus’s voice wavers.

“You don’t sound so sure about that” Alec says gently, the Warlock huffs over the line.

“Of course I am, I’m just tired Alexander” he loves hearing his name from Magnus even when it’s strained.

“Magnus, I want to know what happened to you this week, but you don’t have to tell me why it’s happened. I know your private about some aspects of your life, this is clearly one of them and I respect that.” Magnus is silent on the other side for a long time and Alec almost thinks he’s hung up when he hears a little sniffle.

“Magnus, are you ok? Is it starting again” it was too soon, they got to talk more than this. Then again, Magnus did say it was worse now.

“No, I’m still good....” Magnus whispers.

“I just...thank you Alexander, for what you said. Your respect of my boundaries means the world to me. I will tell you everything though, I’m nervous but I want to.” Alec feels his heart glow, he’s so in love with this man. 

“You can take all the time you need” he assures the Warlock. 

They talk for a little while longer. About the mishaps of the Institute and what their gonna do on the holiday they’d decided to go once Magnus was up to it. Eventually Alec hears Magnus’s breath begin to short out and they have to say goodbye. He just catches the sound of Magnus whimpering as the line cuts off and Alec squeezes his eyes shut. Tomorrow, you can hold him tomorrow. It can’t come any quicker.

******

It’s Saturday morning and Magnus sits alone in bed, outside he can hear the clattering of Alec making breakfast. The Shadowhunter arrived late last night after Magnus’s fever, finally, broke. Alec had wanted to rush to him when he’d come in the bedroom, Magnus could see it in the younger mans eyes but, being under strict orders from Cat, Alec had been nothing but gentle. 

Slowly climbing into bed, wrapping him in the lightest hug, speaking softly in his ear. Not much was said given how late it was and how drained Magnus was but he remembered sleepily telling Alec that he’d missed him. He remembered Alec kissing his head and saying it back. 

This morning, also under strict instructions from Cat, Magnus had stayed in bed while Alec made them food. It gave Magnus some time to gather his thoughts. He was going to explain everything to Alec today. Part of Magnus knew he could put it off, wanted too even, he was dropping from exhaustion and his body is still littered with bruises and burns. Alec had kissed every one this morning, to help. But Magnus needs to do this now, despite his hesitancy, or he’ll keep putting it off. 

The first part is easy, explaining what exactly happened to him. That, essentially, his magic is constantly building up and eventually needs to be released. The release tends to be violent so they lock Magnus up to protect him and those around him. The attacks happen every few decades but only last a week. Magnus shows Alec the potions Cat brewed for him although the Shadowhunter turns his nose up at them. Magnus can’t says he blames him. 

He notices that Alec seems calmer once he understands what happened to Magnus. The Warlock can imagine the Shadowhunter coming up with ways to help in the future, being the strategist that he is. 

“So, it’s like your magic is having a seizure?” Alec asks after Magnus has finished his explanation and he chuckles.

“It’s not how I would describe it, but, yes, that’s exactly what it’s like” it’s certainly an easier way of explaining the illness if that’s the right word for it.

“Obviously it’s awful, but it doesn’t sound so serious when you say it like that” Alec admits and Magnus nods. He’s right. 

“Do you still want to tell me why it happened” Magnus hears the unspoken statement in the question. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” but Magnus does.

“It has to do with my heritage, your aware that every Warlock has a demon parent?” Alec nods slowly.

“Well, most Warlocks don’t know who that demon is. They rarely care about their warlock children but mine did” Alec tilts his head to the side.

“You know who your demon parent is?” If Magnus didn’t know any better he’d say Alec sounded in awe. It was unheard of, Magnus supposes.

“I do, he’s incredibly powerful which is why I am, but it’s too much for a half human to handle which is why I have the outbreaks.” He could stop here, he doesn’t have to tell Alec his fathers name. Leave it a “powerful demon” their are hundred so he’d never guess and it’s not So ground breaking. The safe thing to do is stop now.

“It’s Asmodues, my father is Asmodues the prince of hell” Magnus isn’t the type of person to do things by half.

He sees Alec sit up, his back ram rod straight and for a second he feels the Shadowhunter jolt away from him. His grip on his hand loosen and Magnus feels his walls slamming up. The warlock can easily picture the bricks building up around his heart ready to protect for another hundred years. Then Alec squeezes his hand and everything’s ok again. 

The Shadowhunter gently pulls his chin around so he’s looking at Alec again, he doesn’t remember looking away, and his eyes make Magnus’s walls crumble.

“I love you” he says simply, it’s simple because it’s true. Magnus believes it’s true. 

“I don’t care who your dad is, I care who you are” he reaches out to cup Magnus face. 

“And your the furthest thing from a greater demon” they kiss, it’s gentle, another strict rule from Cat but it’s perfect all the same. Reassuring and grounding in a way Magnus has needed a week. I should’ve let him visit, Magnus snaps to himself. 

They stay curled up after that, Alec stroking his hair soothingly that Magnus is almost asleep when he hears Alex laugh. He looks up.

“What?” Magnus asks, he can’t see anything funny.

“I just realised two things” Alec declares with light shining in his eyes.

“And What is that?” Magnus asks again, smirking now at his lover.

“One, you’ve probably got more angel blood in you than the entire Clave put together” Magnus snorts because he does, tainted as it is, Asmodues is a fallen angel. He’s sure multiple Clave Officials would keel over if they knew. 

“And the second” Alec smirks mischievously at him. 

“I’m dating royalty” he says with the smuggest grin Magnus had ever seen on the Nephilim.

“Technically, Asmodues is the prince” Magnus corrects although he shouldn’t waist his breathe, Alec clearly isn’t listening.

“If you say so, My Prince” Magnus rolls his eyes at his delighted lover.

“I love you, you insufferable dork”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it. This was a plot bunny for so long, I’m so happy to have finished it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, sorry again for the wait.


End file.
